One Step Closer: Cyberchase Version
by DivinitySickness
Summary: My third songfic; hope you guys out there aren't getting too bored with my fics.


**ONE STEP CLOSER: CYBERCHASE VERSION**

**By Final Fantasy GX**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cyberchase, nor the song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park.

**Summary:** The title says it all. Another songfic.

**Rating:** G (My first G-rated fic in a long, long time… should we be worried?)

**Author's Note/s:** Yeah, I know, there have been too many songfics with Linkin Park lyrics on here for anyone's good. I just couldn't resist doing this one! It's one of my favourite songs from "Hybrid Theory".

A lot like "Dead Bodies Everywhere" in theme.

**Band:**

**Matt: Electric guitar, vocals **(black-tipped hair XD, black jean-like pants, dark grey t-shirt with black neckline and cuffs, thick silver chain necklace, dark grey sneakers, plain silver rings on both hands, and a shining black electric guitar, unadorned)

**Digit: Vocals **(long black trenchcoat at least, what's long for him, one of those black gangster hats, black pants, black shoes – essentially, all black)

**Inez:** **Vocals **(a skintight mid-grey t-shirt, storm-grey jeans whose ends are dyed black, giving a fade-off effect, mid-grey sneakers, silver rings on her fingers, a thin silver necklace, and black-tipped hair XD)

**Jackie:** **Vocals **(strapless long black top that reaches down to mid-thigh, light blue jeans, hair let down tamed so it falls around her shoulders, don't worry p a silver choker and silver stud earrings)

**Buzz: Drums, vocals **(black pants, a dark grey belt, tattoos running down each arm, silver rings, both his antennae pierced many times one of the earrings is shaped like a starburst and his right eyebrow pierced as well)

**Delete:** **Bass guitar, vocals **(dark grey jeans, a mid-grey, long-sleeved shirt that's dyed in the same way as Inez's jeans, antennae piercings, silver rings, black shoes and a black guitar with lightning rivers not like Matt's electric in DBE: CV, but realistic-looking lightning all over the body)

_Scene/Setting: Music starts immediately. Opens on a darkened prison block. Inside are six cells: one containing each of the band members. These cells are separated by a long, dark corridor; the cells are actually fairly large, albeit very dark in the corners. The corridor is empty, with a black door on one end and a blank wall with the words "KILL ME" written in blood on the other. _

_As singing begins, music is toned down; Matt sits slumped on a wooden bench, playing his guitar despondently. A depressed look is in his eyes as he stares at the camera. When he comes to the last line, an angry expression replaces it, and he sits up and plays more enthusiastically._

**Matt **(_voice echoing through the corridor_) I cannot take this anymore…

I'm saying everything I've said before…

All these words, they make no sense:

I found bliss in ignorance,

Less I hear the less you'll say,

But you'll find that out anyway…

_Scene now switches to Buzz and Delete, whose cells are next to each other. View zooms out to accommodate both of them. Electric guitar is heard in background; Buzz has stopped drumming and Delete has stopped playing. Just before Matt comes in with the chorus, they begin playing once more._

**Buzz and Delete **(_softly_) Just like before…

_Switch to Matt's cell. Matt has now advanced to the steel bars of his cell, and plays his guitar furiously as he sings. Digit stands sideways next to the bars, his right hand grasping the one closest to him, singing while he looks into the camera with a troubled expression. Scene changes back and forth as the chorus plays._

**Matt** (_louder and more insistent)_ Everything you say to me…

**Digit**_ (slightly softer than Matt)_ (Sends me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

**Matt **_(still more insistently)_ I need a little room to breathe…

**Digit:** ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

_The next verse begins straight after the chorus is completed; Matt leans forwards against the bars of his cells, wearing the same despondent expression as before, playing his guitar with less enthusiasm. On the second last line, however, a frustrated look comes onto his face and he turns away from the bars, gritting his teeth._

**Matt**_ (putting more emphasis on the words, echoing again)_ I find the answers aren't so clear…

Wish I could find a way to disappear…

All these thoughts, they make no sense:

I found bliss in ignorance,

Nothing seems to go away,

Over and over again…

_The same thing occurs as before the first rendition of the chorus._

**Buzz & Delete **(_softly_) Just like before…

_As he begins singing again, Matt whirls to face the camera, angrily playing his guitar. Inez and Jackie's cells are also next to each other. Inez sits sideways on her bench with her arms clasped around her knees, looking into the camera, while Jackie is sitting front-on, arms folded, leaning back. A few close-ups as they sing punctuate the chorus; upon the second time Digit comes in, at which point a couple of close-ups accompany the cybird as well as the girls._

**Matt **(_louder once more)_ Everything you say to me…

**Inez & Jackie:** (Sends me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

**Matt:** I need a little room to breathe…

**Inez & Jackie:** ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break)

**Matt:** Everything you say to me…

**Digit, Inez & Jackie:** (Sends me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

**Matt:** I need a little room to breathe…

**Digit, Inez & Jackie:** ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

_Now comes a small music break; different images of the band as they play this part flash on-screen. When they all sing together, image is of the entire corridor, looking down it, showing them as they play. When individual lines come in, however, scene is a close-up of their face._

**All **_(together, loudly)_ Shut up when I'm talking to you!

**Buzz:** Shut up!

**Delete:** Shut up!

**Matt:** Shut up!

**All:** Shut up when I'm talking to you!

**Inez:** Shut up!

**Jackie:** Shut up!

**Digit:** Shut up!

**Matt:** Shut up!

**All:** I'm about to break…

_Chorus comes in immediately again. Everyone except for Matt sings the words in brackets. All are now playing and/or singing furiously, not despondently as before._

**Matt:** Everything you say to me…

**Rest:** (Sends me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

**Matt:** I need a little room to breathe…

**Rest:** ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break)

**Matt:** Everything you say to me…

**Rest:** (Sends me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

**Matt:** I need a little room to breathe…

**Rest:** ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

_Silence. As the band stops playing, Matt steps backwards and seems to disappear into the shadows of his cell; the rest of them do the same. (Buzz hops down off his seat and takes his drumsticks with him, while Delete and Matt take their guitars with them.) This gives an eerie feeling as the scene fades out._

**End Notes:**

Yeah, I know, it's pretty average, but I'm running out of ideas for songfics...

Dedications… I know one has to go to Linkin Park for their great song, but this songfic is mainly dedicated to my friends, flip8 and Cali-Bunny. I luffs you both! -huggles-

Rock on, Matt/Inez!

See you sometime,

**FFGX.**


End file.
